This protocol is designed to determine the pathophysiology of nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and specifically to determine whether the hepatic synthesis of VLDL 1po B-100 is attentuated in patients with NASH, causing defective removal of synthesized triglycerides from hepatocytes.